Just A Broken Hearted Fan
by A Thing For Brothers
Summary: From a writer's point of view about the events that took place in the season 3 finale. Everyone else was doing it. Short, sweet, to the point. I'm still in my Numb3rs induced depression.


**This is just the thoughts of a betrayed writer. Slight spoiler for the season three finale, if you haven't picked up on what happened yet. I don't own Numb3rs, Colby, David, Don, Charlie, Alan, Megan, Amita, Larry, Millie, LIz, or any other characters, not that I would lay claim to own Liz anyway. I own a copy of Season 2 of Numb3rs on DVD, but I do not own the rights to the film on it or the actors, writers, producers, etc. It's just my broken hearted thoughts about Colby.**

The feeling was betrayed. That was all she could describe it as. As a writer, she had worked with him, had him do things that she thought fit his character. She thought he was a good person and she made him act like one. It was how she saw all the precious characters. Colby didn't stand out to Curtisbrothersfan anymore than the others, but she had always felt there was more to his character, something left untold. She thought he was strong, reliable, and a little soft on the inside, but wouldn't let it show. She adored the relationship between David and Colby, knowing the two became like brothers throughout the show. That's why she felt David's pain as her own when tears filled the agent's eyes as he watched his brother become the traitor he truly was. It wasn't fair and it didn't make sense. She had dedicated an entire story to him, defending him after the episode where Dwayne first appeared. She made Don understand why he did what he did. And now, she felt betrayed. She felt there was no reason to have defended him in the first place. It only turned out that he wasn't who she thought he was. How could that be? Even after it had happened, it didn't seem possible. Colby had been a dedicated agent. He had spent time with Charlie and his family and had worked hard as an agent. He had shared his story with David about what it was like in the war. He shared a beer with him. He was there when he was needed. It didn't seem like he could actually let those people down.

She remembered writing the words, "You're right.Don You've never been in combat, and only if you have do you understand. That man you're about to arrest saved my life. Yes, I crossed the line on this case. For that, I am sorry. But forgive me if for one moment I hesitated to tell the truth because the man who saved my life made a mistake. I know where my loyalties are. Right now, they're with my team. Forgive me if I have a lifelong debt to the man who saved my life and I didn't really think it was fair to let him go to jail because I turned him in. He deserves better than that. He was injured as badly as I was because he saved me. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here to make this mistake. You never forget those you've served with. You get too close to each other. Hell, you can't not get to know each other real well and get so close when you have to face death together every day. It's impossible not to. And those relationships never end, even if we don't keep in touch."

What possessed her to write such words? They were all lies. Every good deed she had written for him, every selfless act didn't hold true anymore. He was Charlie's protector in "Everyone Has A Story." He had given him some comfort when Charlie believed someone was following him. It was what she thought he would do. Now, it just didn't seem right to talk about him in a positive way. It was even hard just to look at the season 2 DVD of Numb3rs. His actions would now seem so fake and acted out. He couldn't be a good guy anymore. He wasn't the hero she had thought him to be. He wasn't among her favorite characters anymore. She wouldn't scream, "My baby!" every time he was in the line of fire now. Because he had given up that right when he had decided to become a traitor. He wasn't one of her boys anymore. He was a part of her on-going story. What would she write about him now? It was before the revelation that he was a traitor. But how could she write such lies about him? He was a good actor. She would give him that much.

Curtisbrothersfan wanted to lie to herself. She wanted to believe something else. Maybe he was undercover? Maybe he was covering for someone? Maybe it was a prank? But she doubted those were true. She would still cling to those possibilities because then she would survive the summer. Then she would make it out of her Numb3rs-induced depression.

Don had been right about him. How could she have not sided with him? Because she didn't want to believe Colby was bad. It would seem like she was betraying him by thinking such a thing. But in the end he was the one who broke her heart and betrayed her trust.


End file.
